Quick Play
by Yayoi Kei II
Summary: Gabe x Jack


_This scene takes place in Overwatch's Play vs AI mode. Players must escort the payload through Rialto as AI players lie in wait. We find Soldier 76/Jack Morrison in one of the many houses along the path, gun at the ready, keeping an eye out next to the doorway._

_The players should be here any moment. _I peered around the door frame. I could here voices getting closer. Across the way, Widowmaker took aim from the rooftop. _Ok, here we go!_

I started to move from the door when something yanked me back. I felt the cool feel of the gun against the side of my head. _Shit! A player?!_

"Fancy seeing you here." a gruff voice said in my ear.

I turned to see Gabriel Reyes smirking down at me, his gun still on my head.

"What do you think you're doing, Reaper? We're supposed to be delaying the players. They'll be here any moment." I moved to pull away from him.

He wrapped his arm across my chest and pulled, moving us up against the wall. "Not so fast, I just got here." His gun pressed further on my temple.

"Um, you do realize you can't kill me right? We're on the same team."

He lowered his gun and smirked.

"No, but I can do this."

He ran his tongue up my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"H-hey! What're you doing?!"

He smiled against my neck.

"You think I don't see the way you look at me? Took forever to find an opportunity to get you alone."

His hand slipped down my waist as he bit down lightly between my neck and shoulder.

Heat coursed through my skin as I struggled to pull away from his grip.

"R-reaper, the players..."

Voices sounded down the street as bullets flew from the adjacent roof. I moved to pull my gun up when a strong hand cupped my chin and yanked me back around.

"Don't you dare give away your position." Reyes growled.

"Ah!" I cried as my back thumped against the wall. Darkness fell over me as Reyes moved his body over mine. "It took me too damn long to get you alone. You're not going out there."

I opened my mouth in protest but he slid his tongue in, cutting off my voice.

"Mmf!" I grunted as he attacked my mouth. I could feel my breath heat up as his tongue slid against mine relentlessly. "Mmm...stop..." I feebly cried. It was mayhem outside. If we didn't move quick, we could be found. His lips covered mine once more and his body pushed me harder against the wall. I squirmed under his weight.

"If you want me to stop, you're gonna hafta stop pressing against me like that." He laughed.

"I-I'm not!" I protested, pushing weakly against his chest.

He grabbed hold of my hands and slammed them on the wall above my head.

"Hey now" he grumbled. "We don't have much time left."

I realized the noise had died down outside. The players must be almost at the destination.

"We need to go, Reaper. We're gonna lose at this rate." I pleaded.

"I could give a shit about the game." he growled as he plunged his hand down my pants and grabbed hold of me.

"AH!" I cried.

His hand began pumping and I felt all energy drain from my body. The hand on my arms held me steady against the wall.

"R-reaper...stop...I'm gonna..."

My voice gave way as I convulsed.

"Heh." he smirked licking his fingers. "That was quick."

I squeezed my eyes shut in shame.

_I just came...why am I still..._

I looked up at the jet black eyes looking down at me. My breath quickened and my eyes narrowed pleadingly. "R-reaper..." I begged.

His eyes widened.

"Shit..." he gulped.

His hand let me go and I crumpled to the floor. I looked up to see him frantically fumbling with his belt.

"Hurry, we don't have much time."

"Eh?" Suddenly, his hand gripped the back of my head and my mouth filled with the length of his cock.

"Mmmm." I moaned against him.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I bobbed my head back and forth, curling my tongue against his shaft. My hands snaked up his legs, gripping him from behind. My tongue teased his tip before plunging back in.

"Shit Jack..." he hissed through his teeth.

My mind blanked, completely lost in him. I barely registered when he pulled out of my mouth, hoisting me up against the wall.

"Put your legs around me Jack." He purred.

"R-reaper..."

"Call me Gabe."

I wrapped myself around him as he eased his way in.

"Gabe!" I gasped as the heat took over my body.

"Mmm you're so tight." he grinned. "I'd better be your first." _And last..._he thought to himself.

My body flooded with pleasure as he thrust in and out. "Ah..ah..ah.." I gasped in time with my back pounding against the wall.

"God you're sexy...get down here." He growled. I brought my mouth down to his and our tongues met halfway. I groaned at the feel, remembering how his dick felt against my tongue. Gabe closed the gap and began pumping furiously. "Ah!" my mouth broke away from his, my eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

"Gabe...Gabe!"

"Nnn..." He grunted, flooding my insides with waves of heat. I spasmed against him and fell against his chest, completely drained.

Gloomy music sounded and an automated voice went 'Defeat.'

"We lost..." I mumbled against him as he lowered me back to the ground.

He gave me a slow kiss on the lips and pulled me into a hug.

"It was a victory in my book, babe."

He pulled away and I looked as the corners of his mouth turned up in a grin.

"See you next time, Jack."

_End_


End file.
